A money handling system configured to perform a deposit process of banknotes and a sort process of banknotes conventionally includes a stacking unit for stacking recognized and counted banknotes, and a reject unit for stacking rejected banknotes (banknotes unable to be recognized or banknotes not to be counted). In the deposit process and the sort process, banknotes are recognized, and the number of the banknotes is counted for each denomination. At this time, the banknotes falling under predetermined reject reasons (unspecified denomination, unspecified direction (front or back, orientation), unfit note and counterfeit note) are judged as banknotes to be rejected, and transported to the reject unit. Namely, the rejected banknotes that have been rejected for various reject reasons are stacked in the reject unit.
For example, as a conventional money handling system, a money handling system disclosed in JP2000-259895A has been known. The money handling system includes display units disposed on respective stacking units, and a body display unit disposed on a body. The respective display units display denominations, front or back, and fit or unfit of banknotes to be accommodated in the corresponding stacking units, and information (denomination, number and sum) of actually accommodated banknotes. Since each stacking unit has the display unit, an operator can understand information about the banknotes accommodated in the corresponding stacking units, simply by seeing the display unit.
However, in the conventional money handling system, only the stacking unit for stacking recognized and counted banknotes is equipped with the display unit, but the reject unit for stacking rejected banknotes is not equipped with the display unit. Thus, information about the banknotes stacked in the stacking unit and reject reasons of the rejected banknotes are displayed on the body display unit, and/or the contents to be displayed are displayed as characters. Therefore, when the operator takes out the rejected banknotes from the reject unit, the operator cannot know the reject reasons intuitively.
For example, in a case of a continuous deposit process, in which a designated denomination is specified, only banknotes of designated denomination are stacked in the stacking unit, banknotes of non-designated denomination are once stacked in the reject unit, and another designated denomination is again specified so as to again deposit the banknotes stacked in the reject unit, banknotes of non-designated denomination and counterfeit notes are stacked in the reject unit in a randomly mixed manner. Thus, it is not known whether a counterfeit note is included in the banknotes stacked in the reject unit. Therefore, by intuitively informing the operator of the reject reason, i.e., the non-designated denomination reason or the counterfeit note reason, efficiency in processes such as a deposit process and a sort process of the money handling system can be improved.